Kagerou Days
by BrunoProg64
Summary: La historia de dos amigos que continuan salvándose en un circulo infinito de desastres. Un HandaMatsu un poco inusual. Adaptación de la canción Vocaloid 'Kagerou Days' de Jin.


**Kagerou Days (lit. "Dias de nubla de verano")**

**(Handa x Max)**

(15 de Agosto, 12:30 AM)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Kagerou Days', de preferencia el cover hecho por Soraru)

Parecía un día normal para Handa Shinichi, que miraba la fecha y hora desinteresado en el parque desde su propio teléfono móvil, mientras veía a su amigo Matsuno Kuusuke jugando una partida de algún juego en su consola portátil.

"_**El 15 de Agosto, 12:30 en el mediodía, hacía un increíble buen tiempo"**_

"_**Y rodeado de los enfermantes rayos del sol cegador… hablaba contigo por no tener más que hacer"**_

Respecto al clima, corría un aire de verano que calentaba un poco el ambiente, lo cual debería ser incómodo para esos chicos, que iban en su chamarra del Instituto Raimon, a pesar de que siendo verano no tenían clases… pero en este caso ellos iban a Raimon para un entrenamiento, pero que por motivos de mantenimiento del campus no había podido ser, así que se pasaron la mañana en un parque cercando a su Instituto, jugando videojuegos en la consola portátil y meciéndose en un columpio del parque… como los dos buenos amigos que siempre habían sido.

"_**Bueno yo… como que odio el verano… - eso murmuraste mientras acariciabas un gato"**_

- Handa-kun… ¿sabes…? Como que este aire caliente no me gusta demasiado… - dijo Matsuno haciendo un amago de puchero.

A Handa le hizo gracia esa actitud un poco infantil de su amigo, que se suponía tenía ya los 14 años… y como haciéndole una broma, le revolvió el pelo a Max, o la gorra a Max.

- Me gusta esa actitud tuya Handa-kun… pero no debería quejarme, ¿sabes? Podríamos ir a la piscina juntos… y mirar chicas y todo… como esa tipa de la otra sección que te pasas mirando.

- ¡Max-kun, eso…! – dijo el otro sonrojándose al oír esa acusación de su amigo - ¡Eso es un secreto entre nosotros dos, tonto! – le dijo riéndose y revolviéndole la gorra en vez del pelo una vez más.

Pero por algún motivo, esa revolución de su gorro hizo que finalmente el soplido de la brisa de verano se lo acabase llevando por el parque.

"_**Aaah… perseguiste al gato que corría de ti… pero en ese momento lo que cambió fue la luz de tráfico que se puso en rojo brillante…"**_

- ¡Mi gorro! – dijo Max lanzándose a correr para recuperar su gorro de colores que lo hacía verse un poco cute o como gato… pero en ese momento no se percató que se dirigía peligrosamente a la calle que daba hacia el parque.

- ¡Max-kun, ten cuidado!

- ¡Tengo… que alcanzar mi gorro, Handa-kun!

El semáforo de la calle estaba en verde, de modo que los autos deberían esperar, pero por algún motivo no se veía ninguno, Max al ver que su gorro se había caído finalmente en medio de la pista, decidió correr a por él.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Max-kun!

- Lo tendréeee…

Matsuno logró recoger su gorro y lo alzó para mostrarle a Handa que la caza de su gorro, como de gato a ratón había sido exitosa.

- ¡Handaaaa-kuuunnn, lo tengoooooo!

En ese momento, el semáforo cambio a rojo… y se oyó el silbido del tubo de escape de un camión que apareció de la nada a toda velocidad doblando una curva.

"_**De repente un camión apareció de la nada y te golpeó mientras gritabas…"**_

"_**Tu esencia, ahora mezclada con sangre derramada me asfixió"**_

- ¡Diablos! ¡Max-kun…! ¡Matsunoooooooo! ¡Sal de ahí!

- ¿Handa…?

No pudo continuar… porque ese camión al verlo intentó frenar. Solo sacó de su garganta un grito de terror mientras que era embestido.

Todo sucedió muy rápido… el sonido del frenado… los gritos de Matsuno mientras el camión lo golpeaba y reventaba cada parte de su cuerpo… el silencio… y sobre todo, la sangre que salpicó hacia el camión, el parabrisas del mismo… el suelo, el semáforo… y el gorro de Max que volando lleno de sangre impactó en la chamarra de Handa, dejando un último vestigio de lo que era Matsuno Kuusuke.

Handa emitió un grito de horror al ver lo que había pasado… ver a su mejor amigo morir delante de sus ojos… se llevó la mano a la boca y calló en sus rodillas mientras intentaba evitar vomitar su alma por ver el sangriento espectáculo que era eso.

Nunca pensó que la sangre fresca fuera tan vívida… brillando bajo la luz del sol… moviéndose con la brisa que soplaba en ese bonito día de verano.

- ¡EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡MAAAAAAX-KUUUUUNNNNNN!

Sus gritos ahogaron el lugar, mientras se sentía desvanecer… era algo horrible… brutal.

"_**En esa niebla de mentiras, la niebla calurosa se rió "¡Esto es algo real!"**_

"_**Con eso, como el sonido de una cigarra siendo molestada, la luz azulada del verano se apagó"**_

Entonces vio que una especie de… sombra… no… de una silueta de una persona… idéntica a él, pero vestida en color negro… que estaba parado al lado de lo que quedaba de Max, sonriéndose como alegrándose de esa desgracia.

Handa intentó mirarlo… y vio que sus labios se movían como diciendo algo… entonces intentando leerlos, intentó saber que decía ese… sujeto… porque no podía moverse por el shock de lo que había pasado.

- Es… to… es… al… go… re… al…

Y empezó a sentir mareos… de modo que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y al oir el sonido de su cuerpo colapsar y perder la luz de sus ojos, supo que eso que estaba viendo tenía que ser una alucinación o algo… era… imposible que un doble de él existiese…

Sus ojos se cerraron finalmente y quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

"_**Desperté en mi cama al ritmo del tic-tac de un reloj que sonaba… ¿Qué hora es?"**_

El sonido de un reloj despertador, regresó a Handa de su letargo. ¿¡Dónde estaba? Era su cama… cubierto en sus sábanas, con su polo que usaba de pijama y un short pequeño… estaba en su cama… ¿O sea… todo eso había sido un mal sueño?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar de su mente una idea terrible… y miró su celular, le preocupaba muchísimo la fecha.

"_**El 14 de Agosto, en algún momento pasado mediodía… recordé el sonido de una feísima y molestísima cigarra…"**_

Vio que la fecha era la correspondiente a su sueño y en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular.

"_No hubo entrenamiento dormilón… te espero en el parque cerca al Instituto.- Max"_

Handa se vistió lo mas pronto que pudo y salió al encuentro de su amigo. Algo le hacía presentir que ese "sueño" no era sino una premonición de algo que iba a pasar… y tenía miedo… tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo… a la persona con la que jugaba siempre videojuegos juntos.

A la persona hacia la que tal vez sentía algo más que amistad…

Al llegar al parque lo encontró sentado jugando en el columpio con su consola de videojuegos. Handa sintió miedo… miedo de que lo que había "soñado" se hiciera realidad. ¿Iría a decírselo? No… era algo absurdo… Max no se lo creería.

Se dirigió hacia Max que jugaba despreocupado y empezaron a hablar… y entonces repitió lo que había oído en ese sueño que no sabía lo que era.

- Handa-kun… ¿sabes…? Como que este aire caliente no me gusta demasiado…

"_**Pero… ¿sabes? Es extraño… ayer en mis sueños nos ví caminando en este parque"**_

"_**- Eeeh… ¿Porqué no nos vamos a casa? – apenas pusiste un pie fuera del parque… todos los que estaban alrededor de nosotros levantaron sus miradas al cielo y abrieron sus bocas…"**_

Eso encendió las alarmas en Handa. ¡Ese sueño no era un sueño… era una visión! Sintió miedo porque sabía en que acabaría todo eso. Pero no podía asustar a Max… eso era un condenado sueño… sabía que Max odiaba el calor… y eso no era algo sinónimo de una profecía… no… eso tenía que ser otra cosa…

Así que decidió actuar como siempre actuaría ante las gracias de su amigo. Y le revolvieron el pelo dos veces y la gorra de Max salió volando por los aires.

Handa tuvo miedo al ver eso, y cuando Max decidió ir por su gorra, las imágenes del horrible accidente volvieron a la memoria de Handa. No iba a permitirlo… y lo tomó de la mano.

- Déjala ir… no te molestes…

- ¡Pero Handa-kun, es mi gorra!

- Pues te compraré otra tontito… ¿Sabes? Ayer me vi contigo en un sueño en este parque… y en ese sueño… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a jugar a tu casa?

- ¿Realmente tienes miedo por un sueño Handa-kun? Jejejee…

- Por favor Max…

- Bueno… pero me conseguirás otra gorra.

Y los dos empezaron a dar pasos fuera de ese parque, Handa incluso tomó la mano a Max, como intentando alejarse de ese destino terrible lo más pronto posible.

Conforme caminaban, saliendo del parque, pasaron por el Instituto Raimon, donde estaban reparando el edificio principal, construyendo un piso adicional, mientras una grúa con una polea cargaba varillas de hierro hacia el edificio.

- Max-kun… mira, están haciendo otro piso…

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Apartense todos! – gritó un capataz.

Handa y Max se miraron confundidos… ¿A qué venia eso? La gente empezó a correr y a emitir gritos, mientras esos dos chicos se miraban confundidos.

"_**Desde el cielo, cayó una varilla de hierro que te atravesó el cuerpo en un instante… el sonido de las ramas de los árboles y tus desgarradores gritos llenaron los vacíos entre los árboles"**_

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de una soga rompiéndose y el ruido de una varilla de hierro caer violentamente contra el suelo… a pocos metros de Handa. El corazón de esos dos chicos latía fuertemente por el susto… pero lo peor ya había pasado.

- Menos mal… que todo esto ya pasó… ¿verdad Max-kun?

De nuevo, se oyó otro ruido, pero esta vez, la varilla cayó encima de Matsuno, entrando por su espalda y traspasándolo, abriéndole el pecho y plantándose firmemente en el suelo.

Handa solo pudo oír los desgarradores gritos de Max, que perdió la vida y la sangre que violentamente salpicó a su cuerpo y su ropa, mientras volvía a ver como esta vez, el cuerpo de su amigo colgaba agonizante, en esa varilla que digamos, lo empaló en el suelo.

La gente empezó a echar gritos… mientras que la varilla cedió y cayó al suelo llevando el cuerpo del agonizante Matsuno con ella.

- ¡UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡MAAAAAAAX-KUUUUUNNNNN! – gritó asustado Handa - ¡NOOOO!

"_**En esa enfermiza escena, ese brillante calor se rió, "¡Esto es algo real!"**_

"_**Mientras mi visión se empañaba, intenté ver tu rostro y creo que te ví sonreír"**_

En ese momento, Handa intentó ir a Max, como intentando retener el poco de vida que le quedaba… pero entonces sintió como que algo se interponía en su camino… esa versión en ropa negra… como siluetas o una sombra de él, que sonreía maléficamente ante lo que había pasado. Handa intentó apartarlo, pero eso era como echar una piedra al reflejo de luna, de modo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Al caer al suelo vio la sangre que chorreaba de Max, y su mirada empezó a traicionarlo, sintiendo todo confuso… empezó a sentirse mareado y supo que pronto se desmayaría. Tomando un poco de valor levantó la mirada para ver al cadáver de Max, que todavía daba sus últimos alientos de vida… y por algún motivo… Max estaba sonriente… como diciendo algo que Handa no pudo oír, porque en ese momento, sus ojos se cerraron y todo quedó de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"_**Infinitas veces me he desmayado, mientras esa caliente niebla reía"**_

"_**Este ciclo se ha repetido por décadas, hace tiempo que ya lo sé"**_

Handa despertó violentamente como si se tratase de una pesadilla. Vio la fecha y hora en su celular y sin decir más, pegó un grito y vistiéndose de prisa fue hacia el parque donde estaba Max, y sin mediar palabra lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó lejos del parque.

- ¿Handa-kun, qué te sucede? No puedes pedirme que…

- ¡No hay tiempo Max-kun! ¡Tenemos que escapar! ¡Si no lo hacemos… algo…!

Iban subiendo un puente desesperados mientras Max seguía intentando saber porque Handa actuaba de ese modo tan precipitado… desesperado. Mientras iban subiendo los peldaños de ese puente peatonal, que era muy empinado por cierto, tal vez por mala construcción u otros motivos, Max decidió dejar de seguir siendo arrastrado.

- ¡Alto Handa Shinichi! ¡No daré un paso más sin que me expliques que rayos pasa aquí!

- Max… es que yo… ¡Tuve una visión de que ibas a morir!

- ¡Tonterías! ¿Por eso estás actuando así? ¡Cálmate Handa, nadie va a morir!

- ¡No estoy mintiendo… es verdad! ¡Yo vi… como morías varias veces… un camión… una varilla de hierro! ¡Por favor, tienes que escapar de este maldito parque!

- ¡Ya estamos en el puente, tranquilo Handa, si hay algo ya estamos a salvo!

- ¡No Max, no quiero perderte! ¡Tienes que venir a mi casa!

- ¿No pudiste pedírmelo de esa forma?

Handa desesperado, tomó a Max de su chamarra y le dijo:

- Escúchame, no me importa que te pelees, pero no voy a dejar que te lleven ahora… ¿Me entendiste? No dejaré que te lleven de mi lado…

Intentó arrastrarlo hacia arriba, pero en ese momento, en uno de los peldaños superiores vio a esa versión suya vestida de negro… como una sombra… entonces tuvo miedo y soltó a Max de la chamarra de donde lo cogía.

- Handa-kun…

- ¡Max-kun!

Max había resbalado el peldaño y como estaba en una escalera empinada, no pudo cogerse a tiempo. Handa solo vio como Max extendía su mano intentando cogerse de Handa antes de caer… pero a Max le era imposible poderse sostener… de modo que su cabeza, esta vez cubierta por su gorro impactó contra los peldaños de ese puente peatonal… y lo único que bajo, fue su sangre que chorreaba viva por los surcos de ese concreto, mientras Handa gritaba de horror y se desmayaba una vez más ante ese horrible espectáculo.

"_**En esta historia cliché sin final, tiene que haber una forma de acabar…"**_

"_**Algo más allá que este infinito y repitente día de verano, tiene que haber…"**_

Handa no sabía que hacer… estaba atrapado en ese ciclo infinito de muerte para Max… y en el fondo, tal vez debía haberse rendido, pero algo lo hacía seguir intentando salvar a su amigo, no importase cuantas veces fallase… ni cuantas muertes tuviera que presenciar… incluso cuando en algunos días de verano, fue el propio Max el que tomó su propia vida, de modo que Handa siempre que regresaba al inicio de ese 15 de Agosto… tenía miedo por saber si salvaría a Max del destino… o inclusive de sí mismo…

Si pudiéramos decir que Handa recordaba todo lo que experimentaba en esos mundos, el pobre chico estaría loco en estos momentos… solo recordaba ciertos mundos, pero lo cierto es que siempre fallaba al intentar salvar a Max. Sin saber que hacer… se vio de repente en un mundo nuevo… pero un mundo donde sabía como acabarían las cosas… su amigo Matsuno Kuusuke moriría de alguna forma horrible hoy.

Todo volvió a pasar rápido, estaban en el parque… y a Max se le perdió el gorro, que voló hacia la pista donde el camión pasaría. Handa sabía que es lo que pasaría…

¿Pero dejaría que ese maldito destino se repitiera una vez más? ¿Dejaría que ese camión destroce el cuerpo de su mejor amigo?

En ese momento Handa tragó en seco y tomó una decisión…

"_**De repente, te empujé a un lado y salté hacia la calle… en ese momento el camión me golpeó a mí…"**_

"_**Tus ojos y mi cuerpo destrozado fueron como nubosos reflejos de la sangre que se esparció por doquier…"**_

Handa corrió y empujó hacia atrás a Max, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la acera de peatones.

- ¿Han…da…-kun?

- Adiós Max-kun… y gracias… - dijo Handa sonriendo.

En ese momento el camión golpeó el cuerpo de Handa. Todo fue muy rápido, pero esta vez para Max, entre oír el frenado, los gritos y la sangre que salpicó por doquier manchándole la ropa… viendo como ese líquido carmesí se mecía con el soplar del viento de ese caluroso día de verano.

Nunca sabremos que fue lo que decidió Handa… si era llegar al extremo de probar una nueva forma de proteger la vida de Max, en este caso ofreciendo la suya en su lugar… como si las reglas de ese mundo fuera que alguno de ellos tuviera que morir… como si de un sacrificio se tratase, o si simplemente se cansó de luchar contra ese destino y estando agobiado por todo eso, decidiera intentar escapar de una vez y para siempre de ese destino tan… terrible y desesperante que había estado viviendo de forma ininterrumpida por muchísimo tiempo. Sea cual sea la razón… para Max siempre sería que Handa se sacrificó para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

"_**Si esa niebla caliente llena de orgullo se riese y me dijera: 'Te lo mereces', una vez mas…"**_

"_**Entonces esto sería a lo que llamarías un día normal de verano… pero todo esto acabó hoy"**_

Max solo echó a gritar y llorar ante el cadáver de su amigo, mientras intentaba evitar no vomitar su alma ante el macabro espectáculo, mientras que esa versión de Handa… como una silueta en negro solo podía mirar la escena con mudo horror mientras que poco a poco… como si se tratase de una interferencia en ese mundo… se deformó… poco a poco hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo del mismo.

En ese mismo momento, por la impresión, Max se desmayó en medio de sus desgarradores gritos.

- ¡HANDAAAAAA-KUUUUN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

"_**El 14 de Agosto una chica despertó en su cama… y entonces dijo…"**_

"_**- He fallado una vez más… - mientras acariciaba un gato"**_

(14 de Agosto, 11:30 AM)

Matsuno Kuusuke despertó llorando de su cama… recordaba todo lo que había pasado antes… Handa empujándolo de la nada y lanzándose contra el camión… la sangre… los gritos… todo.

Sus sollozos contrastaban con el bonito día, el viento que soplaba… la temperatura, el sol… y sobre todo lo tranquilo que se veía todo hasta pocos minutos de la trágica hora de las 12:30 PM del medio día… cuando empezaba ese círculo infinito de desastre.

Matsuno enterró la cabeza en su gorro intentando olvidar eso… el camión que cargaba la muerte y que estaba destinado para cualquier otro menos para su mejor amigo. Y sollozando dijo:

- He vuelto… a fallarle una vez más… a Handa-kun…

Decidió vestirse pronto y salir a ese parque a intentar proteger a su mejor amigo una vez más.

- Tal vez… esta vez… definitivamente… lo salvaré…

Sin saberlo los dos… estaban atrapados en un horrible, pero bello, círculo de muerte y amistad.

* * *

(**Nota del Autor:** Uuuuf… al fin se acabó. Debo decir que desde que vi la canción 'Kagerou Days' y su video animado, supe que tenía que escribir este relato. Porque el chico del video tiene un gran parecido con Handa para mí. Espero que les guste y que nunca no pase algo de ese calibre… Esto intenta ser una especie de HandaMatsu… muy particular. Gracias a todos por leer y me gustaría oír su feedback o si debo hacer algún otro relato del Proyecto Kagerou con Inazuma Eleven.)


End file.
